


Long Distance Miscommunication

by Aaronstarfish



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, M/M, Miscommunication, SnowBaz, agatha finds out kinda, takeaway on the sofa is a date but not to baz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronstarfish/pseuds/Aaronstarfish
Summary: Agatha and Simon have started talking on the phone, Penelope covered all the complicated catch up stuff... or did she?“Any plans this weekend?”“Yeah, I’m going out on a date with Baz, he says that eating Chinese food on the sofa isn’t a date”“Simon why is your life suddenly like a romantic comedy?” Agatha laughs.Agatha thinks Simon is dating a different Baz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, haven't written fic in a long time but had an idea and ran with it, hope you enjoy!

Simon  
I’m glad to be speaking with Agatha again, it didn’t seem right to cut her out of my life. No matter how hard she tried to cut us all out. We’ve always been friends and that can’t stop now just because she ran off to America. At least now she calls. Penelope eventually got through to her and convinced her to at least try to stay in contact. I’m not sure how Penny managed it, I’m certain compulsion magic is still illegal.  
I google the time in California every time I phone her now, Penelope tells me it should be easy enough to work out but I like to be sure. Once I phoned her in the afternoon here and woke her in the middle of the night, she was not amused.  
“Good Morning, Simon”, the phone connects and I hear her voice.  
“Good Evening, Agatha” I reply, smiling.  
I think this is funnier than Agatha does but I can hear her breath out a laugh anyway.  
“How’s you?” I ask  
“Good, I’m going to brunch with Ginger in a bit”  
My mind wanders to food, I’m on my way to the shop because Baz forgot to get sour cream to have with the nachos. My stomach grumbles and I bring my attention back to Agatha, she’s talking about avocado. When she realises she’s lost me, she asks me a question.  
“Any plans this weekend?”  
“Yeah, I’m going out on a date with Baz, he says that eating Chinese food on the sofa isn’t a date”  
I am so glad that Penelope explained the liking boys part to Agatha, the liking Baz part, I don’t want her to think I didn’t like her. Penelope has always been better with words, I wouldn’t even know where to start. I left that catch up session to them.  
“Simon why is your life suddenly like a romantic comedy?” Agatha laughs.  
I shrug, then realise she can’t see it through the phone. I make a shrug noise.  
I suppose Baz and I ending up together is a little odd, we weren’t exactly the obvious people to get together. We still aren’t a normal couple, I have wings and a tail and he’s a vampire.  
Agatha tells me she has to get ready for brunch and that she will call me later in the week. I make it to the shop and manage not to forget the sour cream which I came in for. I also grab some salt and vinegar crisps for Baz. 

Agatha  
Only Simon Snow would end up with a boy with the same name as his arch-nemesis. I am sure he will be a fun plus one at the Watford reunion. “Baz, meet Baz” I laugh at the mental image.  
I wonder if they will let Simon attend the reunion now that he’s a Normal. I’m sure Professor Bunce will allow it. He did save the World of Mages, even if he was the one destroying it, and Penelope would probably start some sort of protest if he wasn’t allowed. I wonder if he would even want to go back, I certainly won’t be there. Even if Simon’s love life makes it incredibly funny


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon go on that date, and discuss their rom-com relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, super short little update just to keep the creative juices flowing on this so enjoy some date chat. 
> 
> I don't write much and don't have a beta writer so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon  
“So how did Welbelove take it?” Baz asks. Penny told him about their chat but I didn’t think now was the time we’d be talking about it. 

Baz is sat across from me at a dimly lit table in an overpriced restaurant. I had spent all week looking up menus and reviews trying to pick somewhere, and in the end, Penny still had to help me pick one. I think she picked well as Baz looks like he fits right in here. Even with my wings and tail spelled neatly away I still don’t fit. I look a bit more the part wearing one of Baz’s suits, I don’t think they’d let me in wearing jeans. It’s the grey suit, from Christmas in Hampshire. When I left my room wearing it Baz looked me up and down, which made me want to kiss him, so I did.

“Agatha says my life is like a romantic comedy” I answer, rubbing condensation off my glass of water idly. 

“I suppose it is” He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. 

“What part of any of this is comedic? Pushing me down the stairs or trying to kill me?” 

“I think it’s more of an ironic humour, Snow, and besides, I never pushed you down the stairs, you fell”

“Still wasn’t funny” I mutter. 

“Maybe it’s a romantic tragedy then, very Shakespearean". 

There’s no heat in our voices, this is familiar bickering. Penny says we are like an old married couple.   
Maybe this isn’t a normal date night conversation, but I suppose we’ve never been normal. At this point I can’t imagine hating Baz it’s become the new normal to be soft to each other.

There’s something to be said about this fancy restaurant, the food is amazing. I got a burger the size of my head which came with a knife and fork and Baz has a very rare looking steak.

“This place is nice, Simon. Very date appropriate” He jokes. 

I smile at him then, taking his hand across the table. 

“I’m assuming Bunce helped you pick it” He says squeezing my hand. 

“Yeah, just a bit” I admit. 

He smiles, I want to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more of this fic at a later date!


End file.
